


Brought to Brightness

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Modern!Bucky/Cap!Steve, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, modern!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 美国陆军退伍军人巴基·巴恩斯爱上了史蒂夫，一个他从阿富汗回来几个月后在网上认识的家伙。唯一的问题是，他不知道史蒂夫姓什么，甚至不知道他长什么样。当他的妹妹把他的故事告诉MTV的综艺节目Catfish时，他希望他们能帮助他找到史蒂夫，就算史蒂夫不是真实的，至少他能继续他自己的生活。他不知道，除了名字，史蒂夫和美国队长还有更多的共同点。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/gifts).
  * A translation of [Brought to Brightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116439) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



_收件人: catfish@mtv.com_

_发件人: jbuchananbarnes@gmail.com_

_主题：我妹妹说你们能帮助我_

_亲爱的内夫和麦克斯：_

_我的名字是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我真的需要你们的帮助。大约一年前，我在阿富汗战场上因为一个简易爆炸装置失去了左臂，之后回到了美国。我经历了一段非常黑暗的时光，感到非常孤独。就在那时，我在一个退伍军人留言板上遇到了史蒂夫。_

_当我第一次注意到他时，他正在训斥几个发表恐同言论的家伙。我们开始私下联系，很快，我要到了他的电话号码。从那时开始，我们几乎每天都互相发短信，尽可能多地打电话，已经快七个月了，这个男人帮助我度过了我人生中最黑暗的时刻，我觉得我可能爱上他了。_

_但我从没见过他的脸，每次我提出视频聊天的请求或者想要一张照片时，他总是说他太忙、他不喜欢相机或者他的工作不允许等种种理由。_

_史蒂夫是个画家，他总是给我发电子邮件或短信，给我看他每天画的小画，有时候他会把自己画在背景中，但是他从来不会让我看到他的脸。_

_我们都住在纽约，所以我试着和他见面，但他总是有借口，大多数是关于他的工作有多疯狂。大约三周前，我们确定了一个日期，我在一家餐馆订了位子，打扮得整整齐齐，而他在当天早晨取消了这个约会。_

_尽管有这些不好的信号，但我不能忽视我与他之间那种强大的联系。他拯救了我，我想我也拯救了他。_

_请帮帮我。_

_詹姆斯·巴恩斯_

 

 

巴基·巴恩斯紧张地拽着衬衫下摆，目不转睛地看着坐在餐桌旁发短信的Catfish制片人。她留着粉红色长指甲，戴着闪闪发光的耳环，看起来与他朴素的厨房格格不入。

“他们俩很快就到了，”她抬起头，露出温暖而亲切的微笑，“放松点，我保证他们不会咬你。这很简单，把一切都告诉他们，就像我们说好的那样。一切都会好的。”

巴基点点头，一只手紧紧攥着电话。他喜欢她。说实话，他喜欢节目组每一个和他交谈过的人。他们看起来都是善良、真诚而且真心想要帮助他的人，他没必要紧张。

他的一只手颤抖着，平放在桌子上。他去过阿富汗四次，高中毕业后参了军，结果发现自己擅长使用狙击步枪，于是他就留了下来。第一次去往阿富汗后他被送到陆军游骑兵学校，之后作为狙击手在特种部队服役。战场上最无聊的一天都该比现在更让人紧张。

当然，当他的手臂被炸飞的时候，一切都结束了，那件事使他的生活完全脱轨，而他现在才刚刚重新站起来。

汗水粘在手机的金属背面，他用牛仔裤擦干净了。他突然转身，把脸朝向窗外，布鲁克林棕灰色的建筑向地平线倾斜，巴基只能看见缝隙中闪耀的阳光。

现在是九月夏天的炎热终于被秋天的凉爽所取代。这是一年中的好时候：天气不太热又不太冷，雨水没有到来，阳光温暖、空气清新。现在正是好事情发生的时候。

他一点也不后悔——自从两个月前贝卡第一次劝他给Catfish发邮件，他们回复说会帮他找到史蒂夫后——这已经是他第一百次对自己这样说了。这件事必须得这样做，这是对的，巴基不能再这样下去了，这不健康。贝卡说得没错，即使她比巴基还要年轻。

膝上的手机响了，巴基低头看着亮起来的屏幕。

**史蒂夫9:58am**  我真不敢相信有些人会这么粗鲁。我刚刚看到三个人差点在街上撞上一个背着大包的女人。你还认为人们会更有礼貌些。

巴基止不住地笑了，笑容从嘴角蔓延到整张脸上，这种感觉就像寒冷的日子中的阳光一样。如果他是一个12岁的女孩，而不是一个29岁的退伍老兵，他此时已经小鹿乱撞了。

**巴基9:59am**  我猜想你扮演了身穿闪亮盔甲的骑士？

**史蒂夫10:01am**  必须有人确保她安全到家。另外，我得到了奖励。

随信附了一张图片：小白盘子上放着一块吃了一半的巧克力曲奇，餐巾整齐地折叠着压在盘子底下。

**巴基10:02am**  我的英雄。

他放下手机，把它扣在桌子上。也许这一切——厨房里的制片人、即将到达的主持人、急于找出电话另一端的某个人的冲动——都是一个巨大的错误。

他应该相信自己的内心，而不是让贝卡说服他。所有的一切——他们每天互相发送上百条的短信，史蒂夫专门为他画的那些画，每天晚上通话时史蒂夫低沉的声音——一切都很好。这并不完美，因为他不能见到史蒂夫或真正了解史蒂夫，身体接触的缺失带来了内心深处永远不会真正消失的疼痛，更糟糕的是，大部分时间他们都很亲密。但是这一切都比巴基曾经经历过的要好太多了。

他不想放弃这些——不想冒失去这些的风险。

老实说，他从来没想过会和谁走到这一步，他以前从没有这样过。在他离开阿富汗之前，他的人际关系非常简单。甚至在服役之前，他就和几乎所有人保持着一定的距离。但是在那段他最需要安慰的时候，史蒂夫稳定、开放的存在是那么容易让他产生依赖。在他意识到除了他们之间的交流外他对这个男人知之甚少前，他早已深深迷恋上了史蒂夫的陪伴。

如果他参与了这个节目，他很可能会失去史蒂夫，失去他温暖的声音，失去那些涂鸦，失去所有简单的对话和温暖的接纳。他又会孤身一人了，没有人会用低沉的声音询问他的一天的情况，没有人会回复他的电子邮件和信息，关心他对任何事物的看法和感受，没有人会对他感兴趣，关心他、支持他。

但贝卡是对的。如果这一切都是谎言，如果史蒂夫不是双性恋、不是一个来自布鲁克林的二十多岁的退伍军人，如果他不像巴基在乎他那样在乎巴基，那么巴基需要知道，他现在就需要知道，不然就太迟了，他的心会彻底碎掉。

也许他们可以成为朋友——巴基告诉自己——即使一切都是谎言。如果史蒂夫是一个无聊的中年男人，也许他们可以继续交谈，而巴基可以专心寻找一段真正的恋爱关系——与一个真实存在的、可触摸的男人在一起的关系。那会是健康的，这就像从几乎痊愈的伤口上撕下一块创可贴。

这很好，这是必要的。

制片人站起身，收起了手机。“好了，他们会在30秒内敲门。有内夫、麦克思、摄影师和另外两个制片人。你可以让他们引导你，把我们谈过的一切都告诉他们。你会做得很好。”她又笑了笑，不经意地走到了客厅和公寓后方的交界处。他能看到她的影子在阳光的映射下照到卧室门上。

 

巴基不自然的动了动，他有些后悔为什么之前决定不戴上假肢。他再次环视房间，这个地方很整洁，家具是二手的，但状态良好，沙发垫上没有色(/)情杂志，咖啡桌上也没有啤酒罐。他参加的社区大学的课后作业整齐地堆放在桌子上，旁边是他的笔记本电脑。多亏了贝卡，墙边还插着薰衣草香味的空气净化器呢。他看起来像一个得体的成年人。他把手机塞进口袋，朝门口走去。正当他走到半路时，敲门声响起，他紧张地咽了下口水，告诉自己， **这没什么** 。

他打开了门。

这比他想象的要容易。内夫和麦克斯很友好，不像有些人那样紧紧盯着他空荡荡的袖管。他们俩先和他握了握手，他们和巴基年龄相仿，年轻又充满活力。巴基发现自己很放松，尽管摄像机被安置在客厅的角落蓝色沙发的后面，而几个制作人聚集在厨房的桌子周围。

巴基和内夫在沙发上坐下，麦克斯坐在上一个房客留下的蓝色扶手椅上。内夫说：“那么，跟我们说说史蒂夫吧。”

尽管有那么多的疑问和恐惧，但在巴基来得及阻止自己之前，笑容已经在他脸上绽开了。他低下头，用手指拉了拉头发。他的头发已经留得长过下巴，这里没有人要求他剪掉。

“当我从战场上回来的时候，”巴基说，“我一团糟。我那时刚刚失去了一条胳膊，被迫退伍，我甚至不想到公共场合去。我搬去和妹妹住在一起。大约一个月后，我开始到退伍军人管理局（VA）寻求帮助，做团体治疗和一对一的治疗，努力克服PTSD。纽约之战发生后，火车全部停运了，我们很难天天都到市中心去。我的一位治疗师给我们这些退伍军人推荐了一个网站，让我们分享自己的经历，只是互相聊天，你明白吗？它有点像一个每天24小时都可以参加的互助小组。这是一个私人的、不对外公开的网站，你必须向站长证明自己是退伍军人才能加入。”

“所以你可以确定这家伙真的是个退伍军人。”麦克斯说。他单手拿着一台小照相机，放在胸口下方，但他专注地看向巴基的眼睛，表示他真的关心。

这样完全坦白自己的感觉有点怪，之前他只向贝卡倾诉过这一切。巴基不是那种容易被爱情冲昏头脑，继而冲动地想要结婚，生两三个孩子再养一条狗的类型。但是不知道为什么，他和史蒂夫的这段关系有所不同，这感觉简直就像是命中注定一样，尽管种种迹象都表明它并非如此，比如他甚至不能确认史蒂夫的身份。

“几个月前，我咨询了版主后才知道，虽然他们确实需要初步验证，但他们不会做任何检查来保证注册者登记的名字与他们在进行验证时提交的一致。另外，他们也不要求带照片的身份证明，所以，一个人只要足够了解某个士兵的信息，就可以通过验证。”巴基耸耸肩，“我理解他们为什么不核实这些信息，但这对我没有帮助。”

内夫皱眉：“所以从理论上来说，这个家伙可能是某个真的参过军的男人的家人或朋友，或是他的其他什么人。”

 “是的。”巴基低下头。他知道他们俩以前遇到过这种情况，但是这种尴尬还是困扰着他。他继续说下去，想让他们明白他是怎么走到现在这一步的。“我第一次在留言板上注意到史蒂夫是在我加入那里三个月之后，我发给你们的邮件里提到过这件事。那时他正在训斥某个管别人叫娘炮（faggot*）的家伙，”他停了下来，缩了缩身体，如果贝卡在这儿肯定会揍他的。“你们可以用哔哔声把那个词消音掉对吧？”

麦克斯点点头。

“从那以后，我开始注意到他的留言。他总是为小人物着想，保护那些会被其他人取笑的人。我开始回复他，甚至在情况变得过于激烈时，打断了他的一些争论。”

史蒂夫总是充满激情，能言善辩又干劲十足。他不了解某些事情（巴基仍然认为史蒂夫只知道四分之一的流行文化），但他真诚而幽默，巴基被他吸引了。老套点儿说，这种吸引就像飞蛾对火焰那样。

“后来我们开始私下联系。一个月后他给了我他的电话号码他说他会离开美国一段时间，不能经常出现在论坛上，但他还是想聊天，只是和我。现在我们每天都在聊。”

这可能是一种轻描淡写的说法。他们的对话并不总是深刻或有意义的——但有时他们可以聊整整一天。他们谈论的都是些小事：和史蒂夫一起工作的同事做的某些有趣的事情，巴基走路时看到的一片美丽的云彩，地铁上或排队买咖啡时发生的小摩擦，或者飞机延误，诸如此类。

他们的对话中也有沉重的东西，那是在史蒂夫从噩梦中醒来，而巴基因为始终无法平静而一直醒着的时候发生的。他们谈论那些折磨着他们两个人的共同的罪恶感，那些对未来的不确定，以及想要把自己蜷缩起来暂时停止思考的冲动。

当巴基强迫自己报名社区大学时，史蒂夫成了他的拉拉队长和教练。当巴基艰难地学习工程学入门课程时，史蒂夫能对第一学期的艰辛感同身受。当巴基以全班第一名的成绩毕业时，史蒂夫为他雀跃欢呼。

“你有一个梦想，”在巴基决定报名下一学期满满的课程的那个晚上，史蒂夫在电话里这样说。

“别让让任何人告诉你，你做不到。”

和内夫谈话时，巴基的手机一直保持安静，巴基克制住了从口袋里拿出手机确认自己没有错过史蒂夫的短信的冲动，这一直很困难。他不得不告诉贝卡史蒂夫的事情，就是因为某次和贝卡吃饭的时候，他的眼睛一直盯着手机。

“我们无话不谈：关于我们的日常，还有让我们快乐、悲伤或愤怒的事情。在此之前，我的治疗也进展得不错。但是史蒂夫……他更理解我。我们都来自布鲁克林，都是天主教徒，都把生活搞得一团乱。他总能逗我笑，任何人都做不到这一点。直到他离开了一周，我才意识到自己陷得有多深。”

“发生了什么事？”

那时候他们互相发短信已经几个月了，史蒂夫正在跟他说一个令他泄气的同事的事情，巴基表示同情并给他发了一张他搜到的不爽猫的搞笑图片。然后，史蒂夫没有回复。这之后的一分钟、一小时、整个下午、甚至那一天，史蒂夫都没有回复。没有了对话气泡，手机上提示消息已发出，但是什么都没有。即使巴基在上床睡觉前再次发短信询问，还是什么都没有。

刚开始，巴基没有在意（史蒂夫有过忙碌或者突然心烦意乱的时候），随着时间的流逝，他有点生气。第二天早上，当手机里还没有史蒂夫的消息时，他的烦恼变成了一丝恼怒。史蒂夫就不能让巴基知道他会离开一段时间吗？下午的课后，巴基又发了一条消息——消息显示无法送达。巴基记得自己站在午后的阳光下，眼睛一眨不眨地看着那条信息。也许史蒂夫把手机弄丢了？或是弄坏了？但即使如此史蒂夫也可以发邮件啊，巴基记得自己咽了咽口水，感受到了内心深处的不安。

第二天，三角翼大楼倒塌，九头蛇的机密航母坠毁在波多马克河上，无数人死亡或失踪，巴基的短信依然没有一条传到史蒂夫的手机上。

 “我非常肯定他还在某个军事组织里工作，它不像是某个活跃的部门，但我知道他是在为某个政府机构工作。在三角翼大楼倒塌的那段时间，他突然不再发短信了，我那时很担心，”巴基清了清嗓子，试图忘记那些不眠之夜和他内心的恐惧。这些话都太轻描淡写了，但他不能把那些情绪赤裸裸地展现在别人面前。“我担心他也在那里，我知道他在华盛顿工作，那里死了很多人。新闻里到处都是这件事。

巴基不得不停下来，他深深地吸了一口气，其中一个制片人递给他一杯水。他喝了一大口，然后对内心深处迫切想要查看手机的冲动投降了。他把手机从口袋里拿出来，按下密码，界面还停在史蒂夫吃了一半的饼干那里，那不过是几分钟之前。巴基没有再继续说谈论史蒂夫失踪的那个星期。

他没有告诉他们，他曾给华盛顿的几个军队里的熟人打了电话，试图得到一份伤亡名单。他没有告诉他们，在他求助于他能接触到的所有人后终于得到那份名单时，他是怎样花了一个痛苦的下午，标记下每一个已经阵亡的史蒂夫/史蒂文/史蒂芬的名字（一共有18个），想象着每个人都可能是他的史蒂夫，而他永远不会知道史蒂夫姓什么，永远不能参加他的葬礼，永远不会知道发生了什么。那个下午可没那么好受。

“大约三天后，他开始用一个新号码给我发短信。他道了一连串的歉，但从未真正解释过，只是说工作变得很疯狂。我问他还好吗，他说他还好。”当时，巴基如释重负，完全没有心思生气。他花了太多的时间想象史蒂夫死在波多马克河底，以至无法问出太多的问题。

“大约三个月前，他告诉我他搬到了纽约，和一些朋友一起住在曼哈顿。我说我们应该见个面，他一直说他工作很忙。我有一段时间没有再提这件事，但没过多久，我又开始催促他。我们最终确定了日期，我在中央公园附近的一家很不错的餐厅订了位子。我会做得很完美，你知道吗？我们会一起吃饭，我会告诉他我从前的感受，现在的感受。”

那个伤口还没有愈合，并且伴随他的回忆开始轻微的疼痛，他记起前一天晚上从干洗店取回的西装，他订的花，他计划的饭后散步路线。“他在当天早上取消了这个约会，说工作上出了点事。我妹妹贝卡说服我在第二天早上给你们发了邮件，从那以后我就没再试图和他见面。”

“有没有可能他是九头蛇？”麦克斯笑得好像在他开玩笑，但巴基可以看到他眼睛周围肌肉的紧绷。

自从航空母舰坠毁，三角翼大楼倒塌以来，这是每个人内心的恐惧之一。新闻上报道过一对结婚二十年的夫妻，突然之间其中一个就成了九头蛇的成员，因叛国罪而被通缉。

巴基摇摇头。“除了我的直觉之外没有任何证据证明他不是，但是我真的认为他不是。”如果他说从没想过这件事，那他是在撒谎。就在九头蛇所有成员都被列入恐怖分子监视名单的时候，史蒂夫莫名其妙地忙了起来。但那可是史蒂夫，巴基愿意打赌罗马教皇都比史蒂夫更可能是九头蛇。

“你们俩谈过自己对对方的感情吗？”内夫向前探身，“你认为你们是一对吗？”

“我们没有谈论太多，这是我想当面谈谈的事情。我想让我们成为一对，我认为他也是这样想的。我只是不明白他为什么不肯见我，或者让我看看他的脸。”

“你要求过视频聊天吗？”

“没有。他一开始就说自己不擅长现代科技，也不喜欢相机。直到他不想见我，我才真正开始怀疑这一点。”

“你能给我们看看他发给你的内容吗？”

巴基拿出手机，打开iMessages界面。他犹豫了一下，然后向上滑到前一天的消息。屏幕上有一张画在横格纸上的小小的卡通人物的图片：全副武装的美国队长站在彩虹下，手指指向纸外，下面的配文写着“美国队长希望你们支持人人平等。”

“他人不错，”内夫说。他把手机拿过来，看得更仔细了。这让巴基感到有点自豪。“他会说很多政治方面的东西？”

“是啊，他总是把美国队长描绘成一个自由主义者、嬉皮士和共产主义者，让他世界各地与不公正作斗争。我觉得他有点迷恋美国队长。”巴基笑了一下。他曾经打趣过史蒂夫好几次。当官方宣布美国队长正式搬进复仇者大厦的几天后，史蒂夫就搬到了纽约，巴基还因此嘲笑了他。他喜欢那种轻松的氛围，那种熟悉某人的小怪癖和喜好的感觉。

“关于他，你还有什么可以告诉我们的吗？”

他凝视着手机，凝视着屏幕上的卡通画和前面成百上千的信息。“我只是想见见他，有时候他……有时候他说起话来就好像他和以前长得不一样，好像他在战争中曾经遭遇了什么事。我怀疑这就是他不想见面而且不想拍照的原因，好像他在为自己现在的样子感到羞愧。如果你能和他谈谈，请告诉他我不在乎他长什么样。我已经告诉过他了，但是请你再和他说一遍吧。无论怎样，这与他的外表无关。”

这是他想了很久的事情。从史蒂夫的一些评论和缺少照片的事实来看，史蒂夫和战争前长得不一样。史蒂夫从来没有给出过细节，但是巴基总是猜测他是否在为他的伤疤感到难堪，是否在害怕巴基会对他的长相做出的反应。不过这都没关系，巴基甚至在没有见到他的时候下就爱上了他，他的长相并不重要。

内夫点点头：“我们会保持联系，好吗？明天我们会让你知道我们发现了什么。”

麦克斯放下了照相机，问道：“你看过我们的节目吗？”

“我告诉妹妹史蒂夫的事情后，她让我看了。”

“那么你应该知道，这些故事很少有美满的结局。我只是想让你做好心理准备，并且在调查开始前明白自己想要什么。”

“我明白。”巴基犹豫了一下，仔细斟酌着自己的措辞：“不论这个人是谁，至少他都帮助我度过了一些非常艰难的时候，而我也帮助了他，只要他没为这件事撒谎，我想我们至少可以成为朋友。”

“你的心态很好。”内夫站起来和他握了握手，墙角的摄像机停止了拍摄，“那么明天见了？我们明天能见见你的妹妹吗？”

“可以，听起来不错。”

他们离开后，巴基忍不住拿起了电话，史蒂夫没再发短信。

**巴基** **11:02am** 我们可以一起吃个午饭，我请客。布鲁克林有家爱尔兰小酒馆，我想你会喜欢的。

只有几秒钟，信息就会被送达，巴基一直等待着。一段时间后：

**史蒂夫** **11:04am** 我很乐意，巴克，但是我现在工作太忙了。等我们真正出去的时候，我来请客:)

巴基低下头看着那张笑脸，多希望事情就那么简单。

**巴基** **11:04 am** 就这么定了。


	2. Chapter 2

贝卡一早上就过来了，她看起来就像是刚从美容院走出来一样。

巴基对她翻了个白眼：“你这是要去拍下一季《Jersery shore》吗？”他接过她手里的咖啡杯，把它放在桌子上晾凉。

“跟上形势，哥哥。那个节目在外星人袭击纽约之前就被不再续订了。”她豪不害羞地笑了，“我们要上电视了！”

巴基也笑了，但感觉有点勉强。“贝卡，这是我的生活。”他拽了拽她的头发，把她的长发绕在自己的手指上，他知道他的紧张在脸上暴露无遗，“表现好点。”

她放下饮料，迅速拥抱了他。巴基能感觉到她温柔地抚摸着他的背，就像他们还是孩子是那样——也像他刚刚回国时她在医院里做的那样。“我只是开个玩笑，我希望这对你来说是真实的，我希望一切都能解决好。巴基，你值得这一切。你经历了那么多。”当她退后一步时，巴基看到她的眼睛有点湿润。她吸了吸鼻子，低下了头：“如果有谁值得拥有一个幸福的结局，那一定是你。”

“你会弄花你漂亮的妆的，贝卡。”巴基说。他把手轻轻地放在她的头上，对着她的黑发轻吻了一下。他们的父母在巴基22岁时就去世了，只留下他们两个相依为命。 如果没有贝卡，他不可能熬过刚回国的头几个月，更不用说在之后鼓起勇气去退伍军人管理局（VA）了。自从离开阿富汗，整个康复治疗和重返校园的过程中，她是除史蒂夫之外他生命中最稳定的事物。

贝卡说到做到，当制片人、摄影师、内夫和麦克斯出现时，她表现得冷静而严肃。

“所以你可能比任何人都了解他？” 摄像机一启动，内夫就开始问她。

贝卡靠向巴基，安慰、支持和保护他。“他是我哥哥。我们从小到大都非常亲密，我愿意为他做任何事。”

“你觉得史蒂夫怎么样？”

她两眼之间的皮肤有点紧绷，好像她已经准备好要打一架了。“巴基值得拥有一个支持他、爱护他的男人。如果史蒂夫就是那个人，那很好，我会为他们高兴的，但是他必须为他一直拖着巴基这事给出一个合适的理由。而如果这一切都是在演戏，那么……”她活动了一下手指，“怎么说呢，巴基教会了我一些很实用的东西。”

她看起来很严肃，巴基不得不捂住嘴以掩饰笑容。

内夫笑了：“好的好的。我来给你们瞧瞧我们从你的史蒂夫身上查到了什么。”他打开一台笔记本电脑，把它推过来。“我们没有多少线索可查，所以我们从他给你的电子邮件开始查起。没有结果，这多少有点奇怪，但也不是那种让人觉得毛骨悚然的、连环杀手式的怪异，如果你明白我的意思。然后我们尝试了他的两个电话号码，一个是他突然不再回复的旧号码，另一个是你们最近联系时他使用的新号码。第一个号码显示为未注册——这并不奇怪，因为他已经有一段时间没有使用它了。第二个号码登记在一个名为山姆·威尔逊的人名下，你们俩对这个名字有什么印象吗？”

巴基瞥了一眼贝卡，她摇摇头，他也摇了摇头。这是一个相当常见的名字，但他们对它没有任何印象。

“我们因此得到了一个地址和一个电子邮件地址，我们做了更多的搜寻，然后发现了这个Facebook主页。”

屏幕上有一个黑色眼睛、笑容满面的男人，他穿着一件印有空军标志的T恤，胸前抱着一个微笑的婴儿。

巴基低头凝视着他，他英俊潇洒，眼神友好，面容开朗。他看起来温暖、快乐、坚毅。所有这些都和史蒂夫联系上了，激动的情绪在巴基胸中回荡：“这个小孩子是？”

内夫摇摇头：“他的主页上锁了，而且他也没有回复我们的好友请求。我们在LinkedIn上也找到了他，他之前在华盛顿的VA做咨询师，而手机的注册地址也同样在华盛顿，所以我们猜测我们找到了这个史蒂夫。我们打电话给VA，那边的人说他几个月前就辞职了，但除此之外他们不能透露任何细节。”

“那段时间，史蒂夫搬到了纽约。”巴基深深地吸了口气，一切都对上了，除了名字，还有所属的军队，“还有别的消息吗？”

“我们联系上了一个标记过他的几张照片的人。他说山姆从来没有向他提起过一个叫巴基的人，但是他已经六个多月没有和山姆说过话了，他也不知道山姆是不是同性恋，他说他们从来没有真正讨论过这件事。不过他确实说山姆至少和一个他认识的女孩约会过，但那是几年前的事了。照片上的小女孩是他的侄女，而且据他所知，萨姆最近没有在谈恋爱。”

巴基盯着照片，试图想象史蒂夫的声音实际上属于这个山姆。“但他告诉我他叫史蒂夫，而且他说他属于陆军而不是空军，他为什么要在这上面撒谎呢？”就是这些很小的地方对不上，考虑到他们分享的其他私密的信息，这样的谎言似乎毫无意义。他为什么不说出真相呢？巴基没有对空军表示过不满，不是吗？

“这些都是你需要得到答案的问题，”麦克斯温和地说，“你得问问他。”

“也许他的中间名是史蒂夫，”他的妹妹在旁边说，“也许他真的是陆军，他只是因为打赌输了才穿了一件空军的T恤。”

巴基看了她一眼，表示怀疑。

“但是，他是单身，而且他真的在军队待过。”内夫轻点着电话。“你和他之间的联系让你度过了很多困难的时候，我想你至少应该见见他。”

巴基快速地点点头，这些从来都不是问题，昨天就不是，今天也不是：“我想要和他见面，我真的想这么做，我需要知道真相，也许他有充分的理由解释这一切，对吧，贝卡？”

贝卡微笑着：“这比我预想的要好，”她承认，“我都已经做好准备史蒂夫其实是一个来自中西部的无聊家庭主妇，平时让她的丈夫和你通电话了。”

“没有，我找到了一个真正的男人。”这一次，巴基没有停止微笑。他不断告诉自己，他可以处理这件事，他可以亲自去问这个叫山姆或者史蒂夫或者其它什么名字的人，他们可以把一切理清楚，而他不必失去他拥有的这一切。“你确定就是他吗？”他问内夫。

内夫耸耸肩：“没有100%的肯定，我们没有足够的信息来确认，但是目前他和我们所知道的信息都吻合。在和他正式面对面前，我想这是我们能找到的最接近的人了。”

一切都太快了。今天早上，他还爱着一个名叫史蒂夫的他从来没有见过面的男人，而现在，这里有一个叫山姆的家伙和一张照片。也许他应该感到紧张，或者因为这个山姆（或者史蒂夫？）撒谎而生气，但是他没办法从过去中找到答案，他终于能和这家伙面对面了。“哇哦，好吧，我想见见他。这是你们节目接下来的流程吗？”

“我会给他打电话，自我介绍一下，并解释一下我们在做什么。我不会告诉他我们知道山姆的事——只会告诉他你想见他。不幸的是，我们没有他在纽约的住址，所以我们不能直接开车过去找他。我们得让他来找我们，这得看他的意愿。”

巴基又紧张起来了，他深吸了一口气。他在阿富汗的时候手都很稳，他能做到的。史蒂夫会同意见面，他一定会的。“大多数人都会同意见面吗？”

麦克斯耸耸肩：“目前为止还没有任何人拒绝或者不出现过。”

“好吧，我明白了，那我们就开始吧，我又不会损失什么，对吧？”他想起史蒂夫给他发短信问早安，晚安，吐槽洋基队和大都会队。

内夫拿起手机，从桌子旁走开一点，距离不远，他们可以听见他的声音，但是足够让他们的对话有一点隐私。

巴基深吸了一口气，数了四声后呼气，然后又做了一次。焦虑的感觉缓和了，他等待着。

“喂？”内夫说，“你好，是史蒂夫吗？”

内夫停顿了一下。

内夫转过身，竖起大拇指。

巴基听着内夫介绍自己。有些时候，他感觉自己可以听到手机里史蒂夫（是山姆，巴基纠正自己）低沉的声音，但这可能只是他的想象。

“巴基真的很想见你，在过去的几个月里，你们对彼此都意义重大，我认为这是一个很好的时机，你懂得，消除误会，也许和他开始一段关系，或者让他继续自己的生活，都没关系。巴基知道你对他有所保留，他只是想见见你。”

内夫听了一会儿。

“听着，伙计，我对你一无所知。但是我认为巴基是一个非常好的人，我想你也是这么认为的。工作总是让人抓狂，但你会为重要的事情腾出时间。”

又是一个暂停，然后内夫的眼睛开心地睁大了，他做出了OK的手势。

“太好了，太好了。不，那样就很好。我们就在那儿见。明天下午？很好，谢谢你，我期待着见到你，伙计。”

他挂上电话，摊开双手，对着巴基大笑。“我们明天去见他，地点在韦斯特切斯特城外的公园，他说他大约两点半到。”

 

 

贝卡当晚在巴基家过夜，给他做了热巧克力和爆米花，还点了肉丸三明治。巴基做了一段时间的工程学作业然后放弃了，把作业塞到沙发下面。他无法集中注意力，内心翻腾不止。

贝卡打开电视，把头转到他身边。“如果史蒂夫真的就是这个叫山姆的家伙或是其他什么人，你会好好的吗？”

他把一只手放在她的头发上：“贝卡，我没事，我保证。”他会没事的。那并不容易，如果史蒂夫真的对他说了这么多谎话——那也证明他没有那么在意他们之间的关系所以不想告诉巴基实情。但巴基会没事的，他有贝卡，他有自己的课，他有一个未来。他会感谢这个家伙帮助他度过了黑暗时期，然后继续他的生活。

“我只是——自从你遇到他后，你恢复得比从前好多了，我好怕我会再次失去你。”

“嘿，看着我。我变得更好，是因为我一直在努力工作、接受心理治疗、重返学校，而且我有一个支持我的好妹妹。史蒂夫可能帮助我开始了一些事情，但他并不是我变好的唯一原因。”他在她额头上吻了一下，告诉自己要相信那些话。

贝卡叹了口气。“我相信你，我只想让你知道，我会一直在你身边而且我爱你，好吗？如果他是九头蛇什么的，我们就一起揍他。”

巴基笑了。

一条新闻在屏幕下方滚动，巴基心不在焉地看着：黄金期货价格下跌、失业率略有下降、美国队长在罗马反恐会议上讲话、预计周末会下雨。

世界在继续运转，不知道巴基明天将要面对什么。

“如果他是九头蛇，我打赌复仇者联盟会来帮我们的。”巴基用胳膊肘轻轻推了一下她一下，“你能想象出这一幕吗？我敢打赌你肯定喜欢钢铁侠。”

她咯咯地笑着，笑声温暖。夜幕悄悄降临。

那天晚上，他梦见了沙漠。他在沙漠中独自徘徊，寻找着史蒂夫的声音。那个声音在悬崖、峡谷和山洞中回响，在云层中轰鸣，穿过地平线，飘过沙丘。他追寻着那个声音，翻山越岭，可它总是那么遥不可及。

 

第二天中午，巴基一行人离开布鲁克林，沿着繁忙的道路向城外驶去。巴基坐在前座，凝视着道边的大楼。

山姆（史蒂夫）还没发短信。

自从内夫打电话给史蒂夫，告诉他Catfish和会面的事情后，巴基就再没接到过史蒂夫的电话，甚至连短信都没有。三角翼大楼事件发生以来，他第一次在醒来时没有收到哪怕一条短信。他不知道史蒂夫（山姆）昨晚是否睡得好，是否像有时候那样做恶梦（巴基有时也会），不知道他的晨跑是否顺利，也不知道他是否有工作召唤，所以不得不早点去上班。

他全都不知道，他可能再也不会知道了。

他渴望给史蒂夫发短信，让他安心，也让自己安心。他想向史蒂夫道歉、解释情况或者乞求他的原谅，但当他打开车窗的时候，所有的语句在他手指碰到屏幕前就从心里消失了。

巴基把头靠在车窗上，尽量不让自己感到不舒服。

当他们下午点到达公园的时候，那里几乎没人，孩子们都回去上学了。乌云笼罩着地平线，一阵冷风吹过，但是下午的阳光照耀着大地，把一切都照成金色。

他们坐在前门附近的野餐桌旁等待着，巴基坐在中间，膝盖并拢，贝卡和内夫坐在他两边。麦克斯在一边走来走去，几个摄影师进行着准备工作，他们的声音很低，几乎没有打扰到整体安静的气氛，巴基开始咬指甲，直到贝卡戳了他一下。

2点25分，一辆轿车路过但没有停下来，一只狗在车窗里向外吠叫。

2点28分，一辆卡车隆隆驶过，当司机看到摄像机时，卡车短暂停了下来，但是很快继续驶入公园。

巴基把手缩进口袋，然后咬了咬嘴唇。他好想看看手机里有没有谁的消息。

又有三辆车进去，两辆车出来。但是没有车停下来，没有人是史蒂夫。

“他说了两点半，对吗？”巴基毫无必要地问道。

内夫点头。

也许史蒂夫就在其中一辆车里，也许他已经来了但之后又离开了，也许他看到了巴基，觉得他不适合自己。巴基给他发过几张照片，史蒂夫知道他手臂的情况，他不会为他看到的感到惊讶，但巴基仍然在担心。他凝视着自己草地上的影子。也许史蒂夫慌了，根本就没有来赴约，他再也不会发短信、发邮件或打电话了，一切都结束了。

下午2点42分，一个戴棒球帽的男人走进公园，他走得很快，低垂着头，双手插在蓝色夹克的口袋里。

他不是脸书上的山姆。

他径直朝他们走去，好像知道他们会在那里一样，巴基站了起来。机不可失，时不再来，巴基已经准备好了。在他身后的某个地方，摄像机开始工作。

“对不起，我迟到了，”男人说道。他的声音低沉而温暖，这就是电话里的声音，巴基在任何地方都能认出它来。男人没有摘下棒球帽，他低着头，没有看巴基，“我刚刚下飞机。”

内夫走过来：“史蒂夫？”

“是的，就是我。”他的目光越过了内夫，巴基在他们的目光交汇的时候瑟缩了一下。在棒球帽的阴影下，史蒂夫的眼睛是蓝色的，“对不起，巴基。我好几次都想见你。我只是……我想告诉你真相，但是一切都那么美好，你是那么……我很害怕。我知道这不是借口，但你是我的朋友，我不想失去你。”

“为什么你会失去我？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫个子很高，体格健壮，他夹克底下的白色T恤在胸前崩得紧紧地。他的肩膀很宽，腿很长，没有伤疤，没有残疾，没有什么能解释史蒂夫对自己外表的不安以及长时间不愿意现身的事实。

史蒂夫摘下棒球帽，用手梳理金色短发，他抬头看着巴基，第一次正视了他的眼睛。

“哦……”巴基弱弱地说。

贝卡狠狠地吸了一口气。

其中一个摄影师好像说了一句“草”。

但是巴基只是凝视着美国队长，他窘迫又紧张的站着，就好像每一个突然现出真实身份的超级英雄一样。“哦，好吧，”巴基又说了一遍。现在所有的一切都对上了：美国队长的卡通画、奇怪的工作旅行，和战争开始前长得不一样、错过的流行文化、烦人的工作伙伴。

巴基向前迈了一步，史蒂夫也是，现在他们中间只有一英尺的距离了。巴基突然微笑起来，他是那么开心，因为史蒂夫从来没有对他撒谎，史蒂夫曾在陆军服役，史蒂夫是个画家，史蒂夫为弱者而战，史蒂夫在布鲁克林出生和长大，史蒂夫不是九头蛇。

史蒂夫真的站在他面前，史蒂夫只不过刚好是美国队长而已。

“你这个混蛋，”巴基说道，他发现自己的声音有点沙哑。

史蒂夫抿了下嘴巴。

巴基摇摇头，继续说道，“你这个混蛋，你以为这件事会阻止我和你做朋友吗？”

“朋友？”史蒂夫走近了一些，眼神向下看着巴基的嘴巴，意图明显到不可能错认。

“你是美国队长，”巴基小心翼翼地说，非常清楚摄像机在记录着所有的谈话。他是个不错的学生——他还记得历史课的内容，他很肯定那门课上没说过美国队长喜欢男人，“我不会假定你是……”

史蒂夫吻了他。

摄像机在拍摄，寒冷的微风吹起，史蒂夫温暖而柔软的手轻抚他的脸庞，指尖小心地抚摸着他的太阳穴和头发。巴基突然想到，他的可爱妹妹正在看着他，然后他停止思考，因为史蒂夫的牙齿正轻轻擦过他的下唇，当他吸气时，到处都是史蒂夫的味道，他尝起来像薄荷和皮革的味道。巴基好像已经呻吟出声，但他事后绝对会拒不承认，很好。

史蒂夫停止了这个吻，然后弯下身子，让他们的额头碰在一起。“我一直都想要这个……”他说。

巴基笑了，低沉安静但是充满了快乐，笑声在他们之间的小空间内回荡：“哥们儿，你绝对想不到这个。”

然后他们必须分开一会儿，他们需要做一些自我介绍了。贝卡把眼睛睁得大大的，她表现得安静，但是当史蒂夫主动伸出手来时，她和他握了握手。摄像师、内夫和麦克斯都表现出了极大的尊敬和敬畏，最终他们坐在野餐桌旁，巴基靠在史蒂夫身上。

“所以，你是美国队长，”内夫说。他身后是闪着红光的摄影机，在最初的震惊消退之后，他们立马问史蒂夫是否想让他们关掉摄像机，但史蒂夫坚决地说不，非常美国队长式的。

“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”史蒂夫说。他转向巴基，“我真的没有对任何事撒谎，我只是史蒂夫。”

巴基点点头：“即使我们认为你可能是一个叫山姆的家伙时，我也一直这么相信。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“山姆？”他又重复了一遍。

“你的手机号注册在一个叫山姆·威尔逊的人名下。”麦克斯解释说。

史蒂夫明白了：“哦！”他把手伸进口袋，拿出两部电话。一部是iPhone，另一部是一台体积更大的光滑的高科技设备，看起来几乎随时可以变身为一个指挥中心来指挥一场战争。“这是我工作时使用的手机，”他谈到这部闪亮的高科技手机时表示，“这是我和巴基交流时使用的手机。山姆·威尔逊是我的好朋友。华盛顿的九头蛇事件后，我在医院住了一段时间，山姆给我买了一部新手机，我原本的那个沉在波多马克河里了。后来史塔克给了我一个新的工作手机，但我更喜欢有一个巴基专用的电话。”他微笑着，甜甜的，有点害羞。

“那天晚上你放了巴基的鸽子呢”

史蒂夫垂下了头，他的头发在午后的阳光下闪着金色的光芒：“对此我很抱歉，真的。我很想去那里。但是我们接到一个关于九头蛇在非洲基地的消息，我那天早上就飞过去了。我感觉糟透了，你可以问我队里的任何人。”他转过身，直视着巴基，他的眼睛是如此的蓝，“我已经准备好了，我会去见你的。然后任务并不顺利，我开始忍不住想你没有准备好面对这个，我开始害怕了。”

他伸出手，巴基握住他的手。

“我明白了。那天我真的很受伤，但我明白了。”他的手指抚摸着史蒂夫的手指，感受着粗糙的老茧和精细的指尖，他突然想起史蒂夫发给他的卡通画，“你在给我发你自己的图片，”巴基大声说道，“你在告诉我你是谁，我没想到你也在告诉我美国队长就是你。”

史蒂夫笑了一下：“每次你拿他取笑我时……”

巴基咧嘴一笑，快乐的红晕没有从他的脸上消失。他靠了过来，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇。

内夫清了清嗓子：“我们会……呃……收拾一下。我想你们不再需要我们了。”

摄像机已经关闭了。

一个巴基之前从未与之交谈过的制作人走过来。如果他手里有一顶帽子，它已经被扭成一团了：“罗杰斯队长，我们会联系你的人，交出所有的录音。如果我们早知道……我们永远不会侵犯你的隐私……”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“我知道自己今天过来要面对什么，接到电话后我就在谷歌上搜了你们的节目。”他停顿了一下，“是的，我知道怎么用谷歌，那没那么难。至于巴基的事……我最近一直在考虑是否应该更公开一些，然后这件事就出现了。我们可能还有一些后续问题需要解决，但我希望这件事公之于众。如果……”他犹豫了一下，他握住巴基的手，转过头来注视着巴基，“如果巴基也觉得可以的话，那就没问题。”

巴基看着他认真的眼睛，点了点头，他怎么会说不呢？

他保持安静，看着摄像机被塞进黑袋子里，工作人员爬进他们的车里。内夫和麦克斯分别给了他一个拥抱，他们都和史蒂夫握了手，同时高高地挺直身子，好像在立正一样。天气开始变冷，太阳消失在地平线附近的云层后面，史蒂夫温暖、坚定、真实的站在他面前。

工作人员走后，他们两个和贝卡一起坐在野餐桌前。“我告诉贝卡”巴基悄悄地告诉史蒂夫，“我告诉贝卡，如果你不是真的，即使没有你，我也会过得很好。这是真的，但是现在这样，这样好多了。”

史蒂夫用胳膊搂着他：“我期待这一刻很久了，我保证，我一直保持距离从来不是想要伤害你。”

“我知道，我相信你。”巴基攥着他的牛仔裤。他还有很多话要说，有一千个问题、一千个承诺还有其他一些小事情，巴基不知道该怎么说出来。

贝卡清清嗓子：“那么……你的盾牌在哪呢？”

巴奇大声说：“贝卡！”与此同时，史蒂夫笑了。

 “我的朋友们……他们不放我一个人过来。他们在路边等着我。老实说，可能是在偷听。我把我的盾牌留在那儿了，背着它过来感觉怪怪的。”

“你的朋友？他们知道这件事吗？”巴基问道，“关于我？”

史蒂夫点点头：“其中一个人，娜塔莎，一直催促我这样做。他们都想见你，想见你们两个，当你们做好准备时。”

巴基笑了，他的妹妹张口结舌，因为 **黑寡妇** 想见他们。史蒂夫的手摩擦着他的身体，而在他的前方有一个整个未来。

 


	3. Chapter 3

最终，巴基和史蒂夫见面的那一集Catfish从未播出。

史蒂夫一直不断强调他希望节目播出，但是MTV的律师们参与进来，很快复联的律师们（其实是托尼·史塔克的律师们）也参与进来，整个谈判过程充斥着繁文缛节和安全表格，还有对曝光美国队长是某个论坛用户的顾虑，对讨论美国队长短信内容的顾虑，对美国队长有两部手机的顾虑等等。令巴基惊讶的是，基本没有对顾美国队长是双性恋的顾虑，史塔克的律师早就知道了，至于MTV……只能说MTV的律师不愧是MTV的律师。

史蒂夫只希望所有人停止争议，然后让这一集像其他普通的节目一样在未来六个月后正常播出——也不用大张旗鼓地公开宣传。但是MTV拒绝，律师们拒绝，巴基什么也没说，因为他希望史蒂夫高兴点。

与史蒂夫期望地正相反，三周后，他在黄金时段与凯蒂·库里克(*)一起进行了一个座谈，ABC和MTV同时进行现场直播，他们播放了录像中的一些片段，由内夫和麦克斯介绍节目。

史蒂夫用平静、沉稳的声音告诉这个国家他的性取向，巴基在最后一刻走进演播室，坐在史蒂夫旁边，握着他的手。史蒂夫穿着美国队长的制服，坐得笔直，盾牌全程放在旁边。他谈到诚实、信仰与爱，谈到真诚地对待自己。有一个时刻，他看着巴基，所有的情绪都在脸上表露无疑，而整个国家都看到了。这一时刻被捕捉下来了，在推特上，这张照片获得了24小时内历史最高浏览量。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”、“美国队长”和“巴基·巴恩斯”都登上了推特热门趋势，而MTV的主页因为访问人数过多直接崩溃了。

一天后，史蒂夫接受了第二个采访，由麦克斯主持，进行现场直播。巴基全场都在，史蒂夫穿着T恤和牛仔裤，他笑得快乐而轻松，整个人显得极其年轻。巴基把头发扎成马尾，当史蒂夫过于严肃时就用胳膊肘戳他的肚子。这让人放松，巴基觉得这是他最快乐的时光。

他们一起玩新婚游戏（*），因为这可是MTV，他们选择自己的CP名，回答来自全美各地观众的问题。（当有人打电话询问史蒂夫是否还是vergin时，他的脸一直红到胸口。）

在开车回巴基在布鲁克林的小公寓的路上，他们像青少年一样在车里亲热，那天晚上，史蒂夫坐在厨房的桌子旁，他们吃了外卖披萨，然后一起摊在沙发里，史蒂夫在素描本上画画，巴基做他的课后作业，巴基想：如果他的下半生都是这样过，那就太好了。

不过，史蒂夫是对的，事情并不总是那么简单。

在采访播出的三天后，为了躲避狗仔，巴基被迫搬进复仇者大厦，因为有人发现了他的公寓：早上他去上课，走出家门时迎接他的就是无数的闪光灯和尖叫着的问题。于是，第二天早上，他收拾好行李，一辆时髦的黑色汽车载着他驶过布鲁克林大桥。他在复仇者大楼有了只属于他自己的可以看到曼哈顿全景的套件（那比他和他妹妹的公寓加起来还要大），因为史蒂夫不想强迫他和自己住在一起。

这种情况只持续了不到半个晚上。那之后，他在史蒂夫的床上醒来，两个人的腿缠在一起，他的衣服和史蒂夫的衣服在抽屉里混在一起，他们的牙刷一起放在水槽上，他们的袜子总是混到一块。

他最终不得不因为相同的原因离开布鲁克林的社区大学，而且正如史蒂夫曾经建议的那样，从曼哈顿到布鲁克林的通勤路程很痛苦，因为有狗仔队跟踪他，而且巴基拒绝乘坐直升机。

他也拒绝让史蒂夫的朋友山姆抱着他飞越城市，因为山姆有翅膀，这也是一件值得注意的事。

每天早上，史蒂夫和他一起去跑步，有时候山姆也会加入。史蒂夫会跑步超过巴基，到最后，巴基坐在中央公园的池塘边休息，同时史蒂夫仅用几分钟就跑遍完了整个公园。他喜欢史蒂夫停下时坐在他身边，喘着粗气对他笑，就好像他的生活永远不会比现在更好。

每当史蒂夫要盛装打扮去参加一些重要活动时，巴基也会一起去。他穿着一套别致的黑色西装，左边袖管整齐地别好。当一群政客和社会名流从他身边走过时，他和史蒂夫肩并肩站立，这可不是他们最喜欢的时刻。（不过他确实喜欢和史蒂夫手牵手走红毯，让每个人都知道史蒂夫是他的。）

史蒂夫仍然给他画画，他画漫画，再添上一些活泼的笔记，当史蒂夫要去工作而巴基仍在睡时，史蒂夫会把画留在床头，巴基把它们都放在床头柜的抽屉里。

（他没有告诉史蒂夫，但他的手机里存着狗仔队拍到的他们在一起的所有照片他们一起从车上下来而史蒂夫的手放在他的背上，在咖啡馆外面的白色桌上吃冰淇淋，双手紧握着走在街上，一起走进一家餐馆，巴基开门时史蒂夫入神地望着他。）

 

当巴基第一次见到托尼·史塔克时，他的舌头打结了，这很大程度上娱乐了史蒂夫。巴基手忙脚乱地把手机掉在地上，脸色变得通红，托尼大笑着和他握手。

“我不是想故意打探些什么，”托尼说，他明显是在说谎，“但是你为什么不戴假肢呢？”

“我有一副假肢，但是它太笨重了，而且戴着很疼。我不能经常戴着它，没有它我也过得很好。”

托尼哼着歌地走开了，就好像他已经厌烦了巴基似的。史蒂夫向他保证这是完全正常的。

 

史蒂夫第一次和队伍执行夜间任务时，巴基把他的妹妹叫到大厦，他们裹着毯子在沙发上看。每当他的手机响起，他就会跳起来，每次他闭上眼睛，眼前就会浮现出史蒂夫被一场意外的爆炸炸成碎片的场景。

理智告诉他，史蒂夫已经这样做了很长一段时间，巴基不需要为他担心，有一个超级英雄当男朋友的好处之一就是很少有事物能威胁到史蒂夫，但巴基还是很担心。

此外，他闲得发慌，除了吃饭、锻炼和看电视之外，他无事可做，只能在复仇者大厦附近闲逛，他不喜欢这样。

所以，当史蒂夫平安无事地回到家时，巴基告诉他，他决定重新报名参加课程，这次他会选一个离复仇者大厦更近的学校。

几个月过去了，公众的喧嚣已基本平息下来。他猜史蒂夫肯定拜托托尼以某种方式在他的新学校的教室里安装了监控设备——但是他从来不问，史蒂夫也从来不说。

他经常和山姆说话，山姆平静的声音总让他感到安慰，他帮助巴基联系了几个曼哈顿的互助小组。

当假期来临，巴基从托尼那里收到了一个包装奇怪的长条形包裹，他做好准备里面会是某些令人尴尬的玩具或一个超级士兵尺寸的仿真老(/?)二（准确来说，它是完美的，谢谢）。当他打开包装时，一只金属手臂在包装盒里闪闪发光，它有真正的手指，手腕和手肘处的做工极为精巧，巴基已经说不出话来了。

史蒂夫也吃了一惊，他低头看着这份礼物，又抬头看着巴基，好像他不知道该如何反应。

“这只是一个样品，史塔克唐突地说，所以先别谢我，还有……如果你——如果你不想要，也没关系。”

巴基一言不发地紧紧拥抱了托尼，托尼沉默了一下，然后拍了拍他的背。

“嗯，我得做点什么来感谢你把队长从自我安慰中解救出来，不是吗？”他说，眼睛看着地板。

史蒂夫的脸色变得通红，巴基咧嘴一笑。

他们花了几周时间做了好几次手术才把手臂装好，但一切都是值得的，托尼的作品无与伦比。巴基现在能够伸手和抓握，他能用金属手指感受史蒂夫的脉搏，抚摸他的头发，抓住一支铅笔。这是一个工程学的奇迹，巴基低头盯着自己的手，思考他的生活怎么会走到现在。

他的课程也进展顺利，巴基感到富有成效和快乐，而且他还有史蒂夫，他甚至还有一间能看到曼哈顿街景的卧室。

 

 

仅仅六个月后，巴基接到了一通他害怕已久的电话，山姆说史蒂夫在意大利执行任务时遭到枪击。子弹有两颗，都在胸口，其中一颗击中了他的肺。

巴基在停机坪上不安地走来走去，直到昆式战斗机着陆。自从事故发生后，史蒂夫一直昏迷不醒，他短暂的清醒过一次，仅仅来得及对着视频电话喃喃地说了句“我爱你”就又昏了过去。

昆式战斗机打开了，里面的人飞速地把史蒂夫推出来，史蒂夫在轮床上几乎没有意识。他胸口周围的绷带上沾着血迹，娜塔莎的手上也有血迹，他躺过的昆式战斗机的地板上也有血迹。他们跑向医疗室时，巴基一直握着史蒂夫的手，他的手指紧紧缠着史蒂夫的，感受着他手指下的脉搏。在他们带他去手术室之前，他在史蒂夫的前额上吻了一下，用力凝视着那双虚弱的蓝眼睛。巴基说：“我爱你。”然后史蒂夫就被推走了。

子弹被取出后，史蒂夫脸色苍白，僵硬而安静地躺在床上，巴基睡在他旁边的椅子上，看着子弹伤口在三天内愈合了，他仍然在想，史蒂夫差点就不在了。

当史蒂夫出院，安静地睡在他们的房间里时，巴基下楼去了射击场，从架子上选择了一把狙击步枪。他让自己振作起来，感觉到熟悉的寂静冲刷着他的身体。他的金属手臂平稳地举着枪，他吸气，呼气，接着靶纸上目标的脑袋爆炸了。

一个星期后，在他几次偷偷溜到射击场之后，他问山姆，他觉得史蒂夫对于巴基加入复仇者联盟会有什么反应。他曾经是一名士兵，他将再次成为一名士兵，这次是为了史蒂夫。

山姆大笑，让巴基在告知史蒂夫前提前通知他一声，好让他可以提前离开纽约躲得远一点。

第二天，巴基还没来得及为准备史蒂夫烤牛排，好让他在史蒂夫酒足饭饱之际宣布他的决定，九头蛇就在南美发动了攻击。

史蒂夫穿上制服，在天还没亮的时候就跑了出去，他对巴基保证自己会平安回来。

整个队伍没离开一会儿，大厦的警报声响起，一个冒烟的罐子滚进客厅，巴基意识到南美的袭击只是一个幌子，同时整个世界都变得模糊。

 

 

他不知道之后发生了什么。当他醒来时，他的身下是一张冰冷的桌子，他的金属手臂不见了，头也在疼。他在刺眼的灯光和粗糙的手指下醒来。他睁开眼睛，一个强硬的声音命令他说话，他听到史蒂夫的声音从手机扬声器中传来，史蒂夫喊着他的名字，让他坚持下去，承诺会救他回来。

后来，他再次醒来，视野内变得模糊不清，他感到空虚。

再后来，他醒过来，他的肌肉正在燃烧。

之后，他醒过来，心里想着：对不起，史蒂夫，事情不该是这样的，不该是这样的。

伤痛越来越强烈，他周围都是刺眼的光，他觉得自己快要死了，他觉得自己正在被撕裂。

他的意识四处漂泊，他梦到半真实半虚幻的恐惧和希望，梦到史蒂夫出现之前的生活（沙漠、痛苦、恐惧、妹妹的哭泣、父母的离去、手中的枪、耳朵里的爆炸声、史蒂夫出现之后的生活（他在电话里温暖的声音、那些短信和照片、他的史蒂夫、他终于在公园里见到史蒂夫的那一天，阳光洒在他的金发和蓝眼睛上、他们第一次接吻、史蒂夫第一次说“我爱你”，他在国家电视台上握着史蒂夫的手，知道他的生活再也不会和从前一样了）。

当痛苦袭击他的时候，他试图在那一刻的幸福中徘徊。

“巴基？”史蒂夫的声音粗哑，听起来很遥远，好像是来自于电话或短信，巴基在沙漠中寻找他的声音，他看不到史蒂夫（甚至不能想象他的模样），但他能认出这个声音，无论在哪里他都能认出这个声音，就像他能认出自己的心跳和呼吸一样。那声音很远，但它就在那里。

他睁开了眼睛。

史蒂夫拉起他，把他抱在胸前，一切都像做梦一样（就是那种他临死前会做的最后一个美梦），巴基开始不自觉地颤抖。

“你不应该在这里，”巴基说，舌头由于脱水而变得不听使唤。“你不应该……”他感觉不一样了，他们对他做了一些事情，他想，一些超脱常理且可怕的事情。他的身体不像是他自己的身体，他消失的那侧手臂在疼痛，他们对他做了什么？

史蒂夫的双手是真实而温暖的，他不是幽灵或幻象，也不是将他带入云端的天使。他用胳膊紧紧环绕着巴基，粗糙的制服压在巴基的脸颊上，然后吻了一下他油腻的头发。这是真的。“嘘……嘘……你会没事的，我会带你离开这里。”

巴基在颤抖，他紧紧抓住史蒂夫的手腕，闭着眼睛。然后，就像山洞的大口打了一个哈欠一样，他的眼皮后面有光亮了起来，他感受到了新鲜的空气，听到山姆、托尼和史蒂夫队伍里其他人的声音。

他再一次进入了潜意识中，他放任自己入睡，史蒂夫的手放在他的头发上，他的声音在他的耳朵里，阳光照在他的脸上。这一次，他所有梦里都有史蒂夫，他们肩并肩，走向阳光下。

 

（END）

 

之后他们幸福的生活在一起！（直到托尼有了某种远见，无意间创造了一个名为奥创的机器人。）（但那是另一个故事了XD）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *凯蒂·库里克(Katie Couric):前ABC女主持，曾经是世界上身价最高的主持人，艾美奖得主。  
> *新婚游戏(newlywed games)：美国传统电视节目游戏，通过提问考验新婚夫妇对彼此的了解程度。


End file.
